House Rules
Here are a few house-rules for the game: Resources Ammo, rations, conditions, and exhaustion is all taken into account. You will be expected to keep track of those areas of the game. Reputation Reputation! A glorious concept that I stole from a guy, that stole from a guy, that tweaked around with another guys system. Basically, for every major action completed, you will gain an amount of reputation in either a negative or positive way. Moving yourself either up or down the chart. More can be found on the Reputation page. Rests In this campaign, short rests only take 10-15 minutes, and long rests 6-8 hours. Resurrection Resurrection magic requires a Skill Challenge by the party. DC starts at 12, 3 checks set the final DC. Successes lower the DC by 3. Failures increase the DC by 2. Then, a final Resurrection Roll is made by the DM (straight d20) to signify if the player’s soul returns, or is lost. Every time a character dies, their starting DC goes up two. Potions Pulling out and Drinking a Potion yourself takes a Bonus Action. While feeding it to someone else requires an action. Spells You can cast two spells in a round, so long as one of them is 1st Level or lower (when below 5th level), and 2nd level or lower (when 5th level or above). Poison Poison can be applied to a weapon as an action and remains active for one minute. Or it can be applied to up to ten pieces of ammunition for the same duration. Every hit with a poisoned weapon applies its damage, forcing a constitution saving throw for half damage and against any other effects it might have. The save DC against poisons is 8 + the modifier of the ability used on the attack + the attacker's proficiency mod if he is proficient with a Poisoner's Kit. Natural Rolls Natural 1's and 20's on initiative rolls AREN'T wasted, you either gain disadvantage for your next action on a 1 or advantage on your next action on a 20. Take "10" For instances when neither time or lives are at stake, a player may choose to "take 10" and skip a roll. The action is completed, but it might take a bit. Death Saves Death Savings are not removed after stabilization; not until a short rest is taken. Furthermore, all death saving throws are whispered to the GM (me), for dramatic effect. If a player would like to know whether their friend is going to survive, they may spend an action to make a medicine check DC 10. Rite of the Fallen Upon full death, PCs are granted the option enact the Rite of the Fallen, and roleplay their death scene. They are allowed to take a few minutes to ponder their last words and/or actions. These actions cannot be movement, the drinking of a potion, attacking, etc...as its only purpose is to add to the drama of the moment. Attunement Narrative: In my campaign attuning to magical items requires the syncing of your mind to the items in order to bring forth the magical properties. The stronger the magical item, the harder it is to master, and the more difficult it is focus on other magical items. The older the magical item, the more mental focus is required to control it. Some magical items were crafted with certain attunement rituals set in place before their magical properties could be activated, most of these being crafted before the Shattering of the World, making their abilities incredible. Basic '''Mechanics: '''a character would be able to attune a number of magic items equal to his or her bonus to proficiency + their charisma modifier. This means attunement scales with level: As you become more experienced, you become better able to handle the power of magic items in your possession, getting more out of them. Different magical items require more than others, here's the breakdown. Common items cost 0, Uncommon cost 1, Rare cost 2, Very Rare cost 3, and Legendary cost 4. '''Over-Attuning: '''It is possible, however, to attune to a number of magical items over your attunement amount in Ouranos. Though the power of magical items are dangerous, and over-attuning leads to a straining of your mind. If a player chooses to over-attune by one item they immediately take 1 point of exhaustion, and will continue to take a point of exhaustion every hour until they have either ended attunement or died. If they over-attune by 2, they will immediately take 2 points of exhaustion and will take 2 points of exhaustion every hour. This is the max a player can over attune by. '''Un-Attuning: '''Syncing yourself to a magical item is a very difficult task, and as such removing yourself from attunement is even more difficult. To un-attune to a magical item, a player must make a wisdom saving throw DC 10 for common, 12 for uncommon, 14 for rare, 16 for very rare, and 18 for legendary; or take a point of exhaustion that cannot be recovered until the next dawn.